


Mycroft's tie.

by clarence_theunicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarence_theunicorn/pseuds/clarence_theunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock deduces Lestrade's love life at John's Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post:  
> http://demonic-winchester.tumblr.com/post/72716080984/chubihups-sashkash-kneesless-the-tie

Sherlock ended his phone call with his brother and decided the best thing to do was mingle. That's what one did at weddings, wasn't it? He manoeuvred towards the table that Scotland yard was sitting at and took a seat opposite Lestrade greeting him by the name of Grant.

"It's Greg." Lestrade corrected no hint of exasperation in his voice. He had grown used to the fact that a man who he would drop everything to protect would never remember his first name.  
"Yes, yes, Greg. I just got off the phone to Mycroft. He was quite out of breath leading me to deduce that he's trying to exercise again to burn off those calories from cake. It was the only explanation as there was no chance of me having caught him in a compromising position."  
"Yeah? And why could that not be?" Greg questioned as he raised his eyebrows. He expected Sherlock to tell him he knew from something absurd like the length of Mycroft's breaths or the volume of his voice. He did not expect Sherlock's next words.

"Well that's simple. I'm currently speaking to the person he'd be caught in a compromising position with."  
Lestrade choked on the champagne he had just taken a sip of before spluttering out "Wh-what?!"  
"That tie you're wearing? It's Mycroft's. It's tied hastily. You were in a hurry this morning to get here and grabbed the wrong tie before rushing out of Mycroft's house where you spent the night. Why you would willingly spend time with my brother is beyond me. He probably didn't come today because he was worried I would deduce that he cares for you but his avoidance was in vain. I thought he got defensive when I started asking him about goldfish..." Sherlock trailed off grinning smugly at his success of making small talk. This mingling was going quite well. Perhaps he should try it more often seeing as he was good at it.

"Sherlock" John called "It's time for speeches."  
"Ah. Excuse me." Sherlock stood to take his leave. "Enjoy the rest of the wedding" he smiled innocently as he left a speechless Lestrade behind.


End file.
